China
China (Chinese: 中国 ''Zhōngguó), officially known as the '''People's Republic of China' (PRC) (Chinese: 中华人民共和国 ''Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó), is a large country occupying most of East Asia and its Pacific Coast. The PRC is a single-party state governed by the Communist Party, with its seat of government in the capital city of Beijing. People's Republic of China .]] Through influence of the Russian Revolution of 1917, the Communist Party of China was founded in 1921. Founded in 1921 under the control of Communist Party of China, the People's Liberation Army participated in the Chinese Civil War, extended over certain periods between 1927 to 1950. As the PLA was victorious over the Republic of China's forces, the Communist Party of China took control officially in 1949 and created the People's Republic of China with Mao Zedong as their leader. Today, the PRC is one of the largest countries in the world, as well as the most populace and one of the world's largest economy. Armed Forces Military Branches These are the currently operating military branches of the People's Republic of China and are apart of the People's Liberation Army. Military Organizations These are the military organizations that the People's Republic of China are apart of. Battlefield 2 In ''Battlefield 2, China is involved in a fictional war against the United States of America and are allied with the Middle Eastern Coalition. The People's Liberation Army fight against the United States Marine Corps and the European Union. China also partially invades the United States in Battlefield 2: Armored Fury. Although they are usually on the defensive in these scenarios, Wake Island 2007 is an exception. Engagements against the United States Marine Corps *Siege of Dalian Plant *The Battle of the Daqing Oilfields *The Battle of Dragon Valley *The Battle of FuShe Pass *The Songhua Stalemate *The Battle of Wake Island *Midnight Sun (Armored Fury) Engagements against the European Union *The Battle of the Great Wall (Euro Force) Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, China is one of the two playable factions in singleplayer, fighting against NATO forces. In multiplayer, China is fighting against the United States Marine Corps and the European Union. Engagements against the United States Marine Corps *Bridge Too Far *Frost Bite *Honor *Little Big Eye *Hidden *Special Op *Dammage *Harbor Edge Engagements against the European Union *Cold Front *Russian Border *Missile Crisis Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Though China does not play a significant or prominent role in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, it seems that most of North China has been invaded by the Russian Federation prior to the events of the game. It shows Russian forces moving rapidly through the country, possibly to a complete extent. Battlefield 4 In Battlefield 4, China returns as an enemy in the singleplayer and as a playable faction in the multiplayer. Engagements against the United States *Siege of Shanghai *Paracel Storm *Dawnbreaker *Hainan Resort *Flood Zone *Lancang Dam Engagements against the Russian Federation *Golmud Railway *Lancang Dam *Rogue Transmission Equipment China uses a mixture of proprietary Chinese weaponry and a few imported Russian weapons, such as the AK-47. Their vehicles are in a similar situation, although they also make use of other foreign designs. Infantry Weapons Assault Rifles *QBZ-95 *AK-47 (Type 56) Carbines *QBZ-95B Shotguns *NOR982 (Hawk 12G) *QBS-09 Light Machinegun *QJY-88 (Type 88) LMG *QBB-95 Submachine Guns *Type 85 *Type 79 *JS2 Designated Marksmen Rifles *QBU-88 (Type-88) Sniper Rifles *CS-LR4 *FY-JS *AMR-2 Pistols *QSZ-92 Knives *Combat Knife Emplacements *QJZ89 Heavy Machinegun *HJ-8 Anti-Tank Launcher *LD-2000 AA Vehicles Light Vehicles *NJ 2046 *ZFB05 *LYT2021 (FAV) Infantry Fighting Vehicles *WZ551 *BMD-3 *ZBD-09 Main Battle Tanks *Type 98 Self-Propelled Anti-Air *Type 95 SPAAA Self-Propelled Artillery *BK-1990 Helicopters *CAIC WZ-10 Attack Helicopter *Harbin Z-9 Transport Helicopter *Z-11W Scout Helicopter *Z-8 Super Frelon Attack Helicopter Aircraft *Chengdu J-7 "Airguard" *Chengdu J-10 "Vigorous Dragon" Multi-role Fighter *Chengdu J-20 Stealth Fighter *Q-5 Fantan Attack Fighter *Xian H-6 Bomber *AC-130 Gunship Boats *RHIB (Rigid Inflatable Boat) *DV-15 Interceptor Attack Boat *Personal Watercraft Ships *Chang 's Warship Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Factions of Battlefield 4